Battered
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: When Alex Cabot recruits the Punisher to help rescue a battered woman she gets into trouble that puts her at odds with the mob and her old friend Olivia Benson.
1. Chapter 1

Frank Castle was in his apartment. He sitting with a bottle of whiskey staring at a photo of his deceased family. He has been haunted by the trauma of not just the many military combat missions, his family deaths ate at him the most. Suddenly there was knock at the door. He answered and a blonde woman wearing glasses appeared. She comes in and introduces herself.

"Frank Castle?" she asked

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Frank responded

"My name Alexandria Cabot." She replied

"What do you want Miss Cabot?" Frank asked

"I need your help Mr. Castle. I need you to help me rescue a woman and her child from her dangerous husband." She said

"Look Miss Cabot, I'm not a social worker." Said Frank

"You don't understand. The woman's name Rebecca DeVito wife of Phillip DeVito is the boss of one of the biggest crime families in New York." she said

"I know who he is. This woman went to you instead of the police?" he asked

"You see Mr. Castle, I help battered women escape from their abusive husbands and relocate them, but Rebecca case is hard because her husband keeps her and her daughter trapped inside the compound with armed guards making it impossible to get to them. That's why I came to you because in addition to being a homicidal maniac, you are also a decorated Marine with the skills I need to help me in this cause. So, will you help me?" she asked

"All right I'm in." said Frank

"Good, you will be well paid." She said taking out the envelope with money in it

"Keep your money." Frank refused

"Well okay, you can pick me up tonight and we can get started." She said

"We? No way lady this too dangerous." Said Frank

"Wow, who thought that the Punisher would be so chivalrous? With all due respect Castle, I fought the Cartel and survived. So, I will see you tonight." She said leaving

Frank was annoyed, but he was also impressed with the woman's toughness.

Later that day Frank went to his secret lair getting ready for his mission. Frank asked Micro to dig up information on Alexandria Cabot. Micro goes through the file on the computer and relays the information.

"According to this file Alexandria Cabot was the Assistant District Attorney in Manhattan. She worked in the Special Victims Unit from 2001 to 2011. She helped put a lot rapists and child molesters in prison. During that time, she became a target for the cartel which caused her to be shot. The feds faked her death and put her in witness protection for two years." Micro explained

"Sounds like Miss Cabot got jaded with the system." Said Frank

"Like you except she's not going around blowing people's heads off." Said Micro

"I need you to look up the map of the DeVito Compound." Frank ordered

"I don't like this Frank. This woman has friends in the District's attorney's office and on the NYPD. If something happens to her you're going to get blamed for it." Said Micro

"I Know." Said Frank

"Just be careful." Micro warned.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank and Alex are driving along the I-95 highway on the way to the DeVito compound. Alex couldn't help but stare into the cold brown eyes of the punisher. She's heard many stories about the Punisher especially the brutal murder of his family and how it transformed him into the gun toting vigilante. They finally arrived to the compound.

"We're here. So, what's the plan?" Alex asked

"Simple. You stay in the van while I go in." Frank responded

"No, I'm going with you." Said Alex

"Look, Miss Cabot it will be a lot safer if you stayed here. Here take this I assume you know how to use this? Said Frank handing her 38-caliber pistol

"Yes, I do. The feds taught me how to shoot while in witness protection." Said Alex

Alex reluctantly agreed to let Frank go inside alone. Frank snuck across the courtyard, he spots two guards. He snuck behind one of them and takes out a knife and slit the man's throat. Then he takes out a silencer pistol and shoots the other guard right between the eyes as a mist of blood squishes from his head like a grape. He drags the two dead bodies into the bushes and goes up to the main house. Suddenly the burglary alarm goes off and more guards appears and started shooting.

Frank takes cover and grabs his M16 rifle and started firing dispatching the guards. Suddenly he hears footsteps and turns around and sees Alex startled and lowered the rifle.

"I told you to stay in the van!" Frank yelled

"I just wanted make sure that Rebecca and her daughter are safe." Said Alex

They searched the house going from room to room until Frank finds them hiding in the bathtub. The mother and clutched each other as Frank's presence frighten them. Alex walks in and assures them that they're safe.

"It's okay he's with me." Said Alex reassuring them.

"I'm Rebecca and this is Alexis." She said making the introduction.

"Is your husband here?" Alex asked

"No. he's out of town, but he'll be back in the morning." Said Rebecca

"Don't worry you both will be gone by them.

"We better move before more reinforcements show up." Said Frank as they all exit the house.

* * *

A few hours later they arrive at the safe house. Alex gets the mother and daughter settled in and suggested they go and get some rest leaving Frank and Alex alone.

"I want to thank you for your help Mr. Castle you can leave now we'll be okay." Said Alex

"Actually, I want to stay and make sure you all are safe because when DeVito comes back, he going to be looking for you." Frank warned

"If you insist. I would be fool to turn down security from the Punisher." Said Alex

"So, Miss Cabot how did you go from being in the courtroom to rescuing battered women?" Frank asked

"It's a long story. Let's just say I got jaded with our Justice system. I used to think that the system was fair and that Justice always prevails. I was wrong, but of course you know that first hand after what happened to you and your family." Alex explained

Frank started to feel uncomfortable. He doesn't like talking about what happened to his family to anyone especially to total strangers.

"I can't imagine what you went through, but don't get me wrong I still don't approve or condone murder. Especially since you now made me an accessory to murder." Said Alex

"Hey you came to me. And I told you to stay in the van." Said Frank

"Yes, you did and I should've listened." Said Alex

"Look it's getting late why don't you go get some rest. Goodnight Miss Cabot" said Frank

"After the day we had we are way past formalities. So, call me Alex." She suggested

"Frank." He responded to her suggestion

"Good night Frank." Said Alex

"Good night Alex." Frank responded


	3. Chapter 3

Lieutenant Olivia Benson was in her office at the SVU precinct. She goes out into the squad room and sees her sergeant Odifin "Fin" Tutuola sitting at his desk. She notices that he was distracted reading his iPad. She goes over to address him

"Hey Fin, what are you reading?" she asked

"An article about the attack on the DeVito compound. They say it's Punisher again." He responded

"I swear the sooner that man is caught the better." Said Olivia showing her disdain

"Come on Liv, you gotta admit the Punisher makes our job a little easier." Said Fin

"No one is above the law Fin." Said Olivia

"Look Liv, the man's family was gunned down in a park in broad daylight and our Justice system failed him." Said Fin making his point

"That doesn't give him the right to go around murdering people. You and I both know Fin that if a cop went around doing this the media and the public would go batshit crazy." Said Olivia

"Yeah, you're right there would be protests and riots in the streets if a cop did those things." Said Fin

Suddenly they are interrupted when Detective Martin Soap walks in and goes over to them.

"Lieutenant Benson?" he asked

"Yes?" she responded

"My name is Detective Martin Soap I'm with the homicide division and I have some questions for you." Said Soap

The three of them go into Olivia's office and started talking. "Last night the DeVito compound was attacked by the Punisher. Many of DeVito's associates were killed." Said Soap explaining

"Okay what does this have to do with Special Victims?" asked Olivia

"The Punisher had an accomplice." Said Soap

"No way! The Punisher usually works alone from what I heard." Said Fin

"Well this time he had help and it's someone you both know." Said Soap showing them the surveillance video. Stunned expressions appeared on their faces.

"Oh my God, it's Alex Cabot!" said Olivia

* * *

Frank and Alex at was at an airfield. They were helping Rebecca and Alexis escape. Frank helped putting their luggage aboard a small aircraft.

"All right Rebecca, here are your passports for you and Alexis, and some money." Said Alex

"What if Phillip finds us?" Rebecca asked

"Which is why you can't tell us where you're going. Only the pilot knows." Said Alex

"Don't worry about Phillip I'll make sure he doesn't find you I promise." Said Frank

"I don't know how to thank you both?" said Rebecca

"Just take care yourself and your daughter." Said Alex

The mother and daughter boarded the plane. Frank and Alex watched as the plane takes off

"They're going to be okay." Said Frank reassuring her

"I know, but you know that promise you made sounded a lot a threat." Said Alex

"Good, because it was." Said Frank

"Okay, look I can't tell you what to do, but whatever it is you're going to do I don't want to know. You already made me an accomplice to other murders." Said Alex

"You came to me." Said Frank

"Yeah, I did, and I don't regret it. You really came through Frank so thank you." Said Alex walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex returns to her apartment. She unlocks the door and go inside and turns on the light and Olivia and Soap were standing. It was obvious to Alex that they have been waiting for her.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Alex asked nervously

"I think you know why we're here Alex." Said Olivia

"Who is this another new partner?" Alex asked referring to Soap

"This is Detective Soap he's with homicide." Olivia responded

"Has something happened?" Alex asked playing dumb

"Look Miss Cabot we know that you were with Frank castle last night and the two of you raided the DeVito compound killing some of his associates." Said Soap

"Alex, what the hell were you thinking? "Olivia asked

"Rebecca DeVito reached out to me to help her and her daughter escape from her dangerous abusive husband." Alex explained

"Oh, I see so in order to rescue them you needed someone with the skill set needed for the operation so you went to Castle who's a decorated Marine and combat veteran." Said Soap

"Don't forget he's a homicidal manic. God Alex of all the vigilantes in this city you went to most unhinged one on the planet?

"You'll be surprised Olivia, that Frank isn't a crazy as people believe. His Family was murdered and our great Justice system failed him. I know because I've seen the same system fail so many others." Said Alex

"Alex, why didn't you come to me? I would've gotten a swat team to raid the place."

"Like the last time I came to you for help and let me down?" said Alex

"Alex, you framed a man for murder of his wife when the whole time she was alive!" Olivia yelled

"Yes, and you ruined everything and the wife ended up dead and the husband got custody of their child. So, you see why I couldn't come to you?" Alex asked

"Well now you're an accessory to multiple murders and I have no choice. Alex Cabot you're under arrest." Said Olivia.

* * *

A few moments later they arrive at the SVU precinct. They led Alex to an interrogation room. They waited until the current ADA Peter Stone walks in with look of the shock on his face.

"I can't believe this Alex Cabot charged with accessory to murder." Said Peter

"It's all true." Said Alex

"Jack McCoy always said that you were a brilliant attorney and an ADA what happened?" Peter asked

"You know Peter, I remember your father Ben Stone spoke to my class in law school and he made me believe in the justice system and I wanted to be apart of it. Taking down the bad guys and where did that get me? Shot by Cartels and lost three years of my life I'll never get back, but I still believed in the system until I woke up and realized that the system doesn't protect people the way it should."

Suddenly Fin walks in with news. Liv you better get out here quick!" he said

They go out to the squad room and they see the Punisher standing. Every cop in the room had their guns pointed at him.

"I came to turn my self in." said Punisher

Officers tackle him to the ground and cuff him.

"Shit just got real" said Fin

"You got that right." Said Olivia


	5. Chapter 5

Frank was sitting in the interrogation room at the SVU precinct. He was staring at the two-way mirror wondering what the cops had planned for him. This wasn't the first time he has been in this position. Frank has been arrested before even sent to Rikers, but somehow, he always managed to escape. Olivia and Peter walk in and they look into the cold eyes of the man they called the Punisher.

"I never though I ever have the opportunity to be face to face with the Punisher." Said Olivia

"Olivia Benson, I'm aware of your reputation too." Said Frank impressed

"First off let me say that I am so sorry about what happened to your family. As a mother I can't imagine what pain you must've suffered, but that doesn't give you the right to take the law into your own hands." Said Olivia sympathizing with the man

"Funny you should say that. Does the name William Lewis ring a bell?" Frank asked

"What does William Lewis have to do with this?" said Olivia as she begins to feel uncomfortable

"I know that you handcuffed him to a bed and beat the shit out of him with metal rod." Said Frank

"The man held me captive and I did what I needed to do to survive!" Olivia yelled

"I don't blame you for what you did. You should've killed the bastard and what happened he ended up kidnapping you again, but at least he did the right thing by killing himself." Said Frank

"If I would've killed him, I would've ended up like you a homicidal sociopath hell bent on revenge like you!" Olivia

"I bet you have nightmares every night about him and everything he did to you, But the part that kills you is that you wish that you would've been the one to kill him." Said Frank

"Okay that's enough Castle! Lieutenant Benson and I believe in the justice system and letting the courts administer justice.

"So, tell me Stone, Did the Justice System protect your sister when the Cartel mowed her down?" Frank asked

"You son of a Bitch!" Peter yelled

"One day you two are going to realize that the Justice system is full of shit just like your friend Alex." Said Frank

"Speaking of Alex, I know she came to you and offered you a chance to go after DeVito." Said Olivia

"Oh, that's where you wrong. I forced Alex into going after DeVito and I threatened to kill her if she refused." Frank Lied

"So, you're saying she was under duress?" Peter asked

"Yep. So, let Alex go." Said Frank.

Olivia and Peter stepped outside to talk in private.

"You don't believe that story, do you?" Peter asked

"No, I don't. What Alex did was in bad judgement, but she didn't intend for anyone to be hurt and she's not a threat. So, can you cut her a break?" Olivia asked

"All right I'll cut her loose. With Castle's reputation we have a strong solid case." Peter

Olivia goes to the other interrogation room and tells Alex that she's free to leave.

"Just like that I'm free to leave?" Alex asked shocked

"Castle told us a different version of what happened." Said Olivia

"Oh my God he lied for me." Said Alex

"Alex, the man gave you an out. So, take it and go home." Olivia advised

"Not until I talk to him." Said Alex

Alex goes into the interrogation room to confront Frank.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked

"I'm giving you a way out. So, go Home!" Frank yelled

"You expect me to just leave you here after I dragged into this?" she asked

"Yes. Again, go home Alex!" Frank yelled

"You don't know me at all because I don't leave my friends to hang out and dry. So, I'm going to help you out of this. You need a lawyer. So, I'll call Matt Murdock." Said Alex

"Yeah, I'm not exactly the Ideal client for Mister Murdock." Said Frank

"The man can be too self-righteous at times. So I'll try Trevor Langan we went out a few times." Said Alex

"Alex, you don't listen, well do you? Go home and let me be." Frank ordered

"Okay, but we're not done." Said Alex

"You're just as stubborn as some of the Marines I served with." Said Frank

"Well I'll take that as a compliment. So, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Alex as she walks out

A few moments later Alex returns her apartment. She goes in and suddenly someone grabs her and cover her face with a cloth laced with chloroform. She goes limp and and is taken out of the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia and Fin met Soap at Alex's apartment. He tells them that Alex has been kidnapped. The expression of horror appeared on Olivia and Fin's faces as they learn that their friend could be in serious trouble.

"Did anyone see anything?" Olivia asked

"One of the neighbors saw a man carry Alex out and loaded her into a van." Said Soap

"It has to be DeVito out for revenge and his wife and daughter." Said Fin

"So that means that he'll keep her alive long enough to tell him where they are." Said Soap

"And knowing Alex she'll hold out as long as she can." Said Olivia

"Yeah the woman is strong and stubborn as hell." Said Fin

"We have to find her and I know just who to ask." Said Olivia as they walk out the door.

* * *

Moments later they return the SVU precinct as Frank is still in the interrogation room awaiting to be transported to Rikers Island. The three detectives go in and confront him.

"Castle, we have a problem. Alex has been kidnapped." Said Olivia

"We believe by DeVito." Said Soap

"So, if you know where she might be held you need to tell us." Said Fin

"Fine, but we're going to do this my way. So uncuff me and I'll bring her back." Frank offered

"Or you can't just tell us where she might be and we'll get her." Said Olivia

"I ain't telling you a fucking thing until you agree to my terms." Said frank

"So, you're willing to bargain with Alex's life and if I don't agree to your terms? Wow I thought you cared about her? Alex was a fool to ever trust you." Said Olivia as she storms out with Fin right behind her.

They go out into the squad room as Olivia vents her frustration

"Can you believe that piece of shit? Willing to just let Alex die because we won't let him take the law into his own hands." Olivia yelled

"Look Liv, maybe we should take Castle up on his offer? It maybe Alex's only chance." Said Fin trying to reason with her.

"Fin, if we agree to the Punisher's terms, we would be facilitating a homicide and as cops we can't do that." Said Olivia

Inside the interrogation room Frank and Soap are left alone. Soap tries to reason with him to cooperate with the police.

"Look Frank, Benson isn't going to play ball with you. So, I suggest you tell them where Miss Cabot could be held at." Said Soap

"I am going to find Alex my way." Said Frank

"Wait, you're not thinking of busting out of here? Let me remind you that we are in a police precinct full of armed cops. Not even the Punisher could pull that off. It's suicide!" said Soap

"I have a plan and I'm gonna need your help." Said Frank

A few moments later Frank comes out of the interrogation room with Soap holding a gun to his head. Every cop in the room draws their weapons pointing it at him.

"Listen, you all will drop your weapons or else I will blow his fucking brains out!" Frank yelled

Olivia instructed them to lower their guns as Frank pulls Soap to the elevator as they get on and head down to the parking garage.

"You know what to do next." Said Soap

"Yeah, this is going to hurt a little." Said Frank as proceeds to hit Soap in the head with the pistol knocking him to ground.

"Don't worry Alex I'm coming." Said Frank as runs out of the garage.


	7. Chapter 7

At the SVU precinct Olivia, Fin and Soap were all in her office. Olivia was angry at the fact that the Punisher escaped from custody. Soap was sitting on the sofa with an ice pack on his head after getting pistol whipped by the punisher.

"Shit! How did this happen? We had him!" Olivia yelled

"We underestimated him." Fin responded

"The Punisher is well trained after all he is a Marine. Served both with Recons and Raiders." Said Soap

"Well now he's a fugitive and now I have to put a BOLO out for him." Said Olivia

"Wait Liv, maybe you should hold off on that and give Castle some time to find Alex." Fin suggested.

"We can't do that Fin. Our job is to protect even bastards like DeVito." Said Olivia as she storms out leaving Fin and Soap alone.

"Hey Soap, I know what you did out there." Said Fin

"I don't know what you're talking about." Soap responded

"I know that you helped the Punisher escape, but don't worry I won't rat you out. I just hope Castle finds Alex before it's too late," said Fin

"Me too." Said Soap.

* * *

Frank returns to his lair where is greeted by microchip.

"Hey Frank, you're back! I see that you were able to break out of police custody yet again." Said Microchip

"We're you able to locate Alex?" he asked

"Yes, DeVito owns a warehouse on the Hudson. That's probably where that have her stashed." Said Microchip

"I am going to get her." Said Frank

"You know I warned you about getting involved with her." Said Microchip

"Yeah I know. Which is why I have to get her out alive." Said Frank

"Be careful Frank. You have both DeVito and the Cops to worry about." Said Microchip

"That's never stopped me before." Said Frank as he leaves.

* * *

Alex wakes up as she realizes that she is tied to a chair guarded by two huge muscled guys dressed in dark suits. Another man walks into the room, he was older and shorter in his late forties. Alex immediately recognizes the man.

"Phillip DeVito." Said Alex

"Alex Cabot. The woman who stole my family." Said DeVito

"No, I saved them from you." Said Alex boldly

"Now Miss Cabot, I am a very forgiving man, just tell me where they are and all will be forgiven and you can walk out of here alive." DeVito proposed

"I honestly don't know where they are. If I did, I wouldn't tell you." Said Alex

Suddenly DeVito gets angry and backhand slaps her. Alex was bleeding from her lip.

"Now I am a fair man. I am going to go and calm down and when I come back you will tell me where my family are or it will end very badly for you Miss Cabot." Said DeVito as he walks out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex is still at the warehouse stilled tied to a chair. She struggled against the bonds that were so tight that they were starting to cut into her wrists. DeVito and his two henchmen walk back into the room.

"Well Miss Cabot, have you reconsidered you're answer as to where I can find my family?" he asked

"My answer is still the same I don't know where they are." Said Alex as she continues to hold out

"This is very unfortunate Miss Cabot. You giving me no choice but to eliminate you and I take no pleasure in doing so. For the last time where is my family?" DeVito yelled

Outside the warehouse Frank arrived at the front entrance. He spots two henchmen standing guard. He takes out a concussion grenade and rolls it towards them. It goes off and stuns the two men causing them to be disoriented. Frank shoots them both with his M4 rifle. He's now inside the warehouse. He hides behind a crate as he sees DeVito's army of henchmen armed with rifles. He takes out another concussion grenade and tosses it as the warehouse fills with smoke.

Franks take his rifle goes on a shooting spree as only the Punisher knows how. He was mowing down henchmen with great precision from all the years of Military training and combat. Bodies were left laying every where as Frank disposed of DeVito's men. He goes to look for Alex when suddenly he is tackled to the floor by another henchman causing him to lose the rifle. The Henchman had upper hand as he mounts trying to ground and pound. Frank kept his face and head covered as the blows kept raining down. Frank reverses the mount as he is now on top. He pounds the man face until he's bloody and unconscious. Then he takes out the Ka-bar knife and stabs him repeatedly killing him.

Frank goes into the room where Alex is being held. DeVito is holding Alex with his gun to her head.

"Drop the gun Castle or I will kill her!" DeVito yelled

Frank complied and laid the rifle on the floor. In a sudden instant Alex steps on DeVito's foot and bites his arm as he screams. Then she elbows him in the nose breaking free as she moves towards Frank. Frank takes out his 1911 pistol and shoots DeVito in the head right between the eyes as blood squirts from his head like a grape before he hits the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Frank checking on Alex

"Yeah, what took you so long?" said Alex being sarcastic

"You had some pretty good moves out there." Said Frank impressed

"Well, like I said I learned a lot in witness protection." Said

Suddenly they hear the sounds of police sirens. "You better go." Alex suggested as Frank leaves. Olivia, Fin and Soap walk in the room. They are relieved to see that Alex is okay, Olivia goes over and hugs her.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"I'm fine Olivia." Alex responded

"Looks like DeVito been taken care of." Said Fin noticing his body

"Where's the Punisher?" asked Soap

"He's gone." Said Alex

"We'll worry about him later. I'm just glad you're okay." Said Olivia

"I'm sorry Olivia for all the trouble I caused you." Said Alex apologizing

"Well, after all the times that me and Elliot brought trouble to you, I say we're even. So, let's get you checked out. And it looks like I owe the punisher a thank you." Said Olivia as they all walk out.


	9. Chapter 9

At the SVU precinct Olivia was sitting in her office. All the other detectives have gone home for the night. Fin walks in to say goodbye

"Goodnight Liv, I'm taking off!" he said

"Wait Fin, Can I ask you something?" Olivia asked

"Yeah sure" Fin responded

"Do you think I'm a hypocrite?" Olivia asked

Fin was surprised by her question and saw that she really wanted an answer

"No, why would you ask that?" Fin asked concerned

"Because earlier the Punisher brought up my history with Lewis. Especially the part where I handcuffed him and beat him with a pipe and he also said that I regret not killing and I'm haunted by it.

"Look Liv, I understand why the Punisher does what he does, but that doesn't mean I agree or support him. Every cop at one point in their careers wish they could just put some of these sick bastards down, but we don't because we take an oath and we have to check ourselves at the door and no cop does it better than you." Fin responded

"Yeah well I always wonder why didn't I kill him?" Said Olivia

"Because you're stronger than that. As great of a Marine the punisher is, he can't control his emotions and that makes him weak." Said Fin.

"Thanks Fin." Said Olivia

"Can I buy you a drink? " said Fin

"Sure." Said Olivia as they both walk out

* * *

Frank was at his apartment when he got a knock at door, he answers it and it's Alex

"I just want to come by and thank you for everything, especially saving my life." Said Alex

"Don't mention it." Said Frank

"You know for a homicidal maniac; you are very humble." Said Alex being sarcastic

"Yeah well, I'm not a hero." Said Frank

"Rebecca and Alexis would disagree. Because of you Phillip DeVito can't hurt them anymore, which makes me wonder why did you agree to help me was it because you wanted to save them because you couldn't save your family?" Alex asked

"Am I on trial? Can I plead the fifth?" said Frank joked

"You're a good man Frank Castle, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Said Alex

"You're a good woman Alex Cabot." Said Frank

"Take care yourself." Said Alex as she kisses him on the cheek and walks out

"It's the skull. The chicks dig the Skull." Frank said to himself.

**The End**


End file.
